Death's Hellatus and Dean's Trip to the Vet
by RivikaStyx
Summary: This is what happens when you owe Death a favor and you piss him off!


**Title****:** Death's Hellatus and Dean's Trip to the Vet

**Rating****: **T

**Summary/Prompt****:** Death wants a vacation and Dean just has to piss him off!

**Warnings/Spoilers****:** Season 6 spoilery

**A/N:** I was just bored

**A/N: **To clarify this is a stand alone interation with Dean and Death - not meant to follow the story line at all. Just something I thought might could happen when death got fed up with Dean's sense of humor.

* * *

**Please review and give feedback and I'm very excited to hear back on any criticism or advice or just comments in general. Thank you! RivikaStyx**

**

* * *

**

_I do not own Supernatural, the Winchesters, Castiel, Bobby or any another "cast member" from the TV Show that may creep in to my stories from time to time, but if I did I'd give them cookies every day!_

_

* * *

_

**Death's Hellatus and Dean's Trip to the Vet**

"Are you kidding me?" Dean stared at Death as if he'd grown two heads.

"Do I look like I'm joking Dean?" Came the snarky, softly spoken reply.

Dean stared at him for a long moment, unsure what to say next. He knew that Death was the one cosmic being that you didn't want to piss off, and it was really hard for him because he usually pissed everyone off. He really tried not to with Death though. He really did.

"Well it's not as if I did a bang up job the last time you asked me." Ok, bitchfaces on Death creeped him out, like goose bumps and cold shiver's creeped out.

"I can always just take Sam's soul back to hell ..."

Dean's eyebrow's shot up and he eyed Death straight on, which was no easy feat because when you hear the expression 'flat' or 'deadpan' those people must have had a run in with this guy because he really did have the 'stink eye' dead expression down to an art. But Dean prided himself on being able to read people and so he steeled himself and didn't break eye contact.

And there it was, a slight twitch at one corner of Death's mouth, and Dean knew Death was full of shit about taking Sammy's soul back. But dammit, did he really want to risk Sam's soul? What if Death decided to show Dean a lesson?

_CRAP. Gotta talk fast._

"What exactly do you do on vacation?"

_Think fast .. wait .. oh hell I don't know if I really want to know what he does!_

"Dean, I've cleaned up your messes, I've gotten your brother's soul back, I put up a wall so he could function normally, I believe that you owe me one day." Dean took a step backwards as Death leaned in face to face and whispered in his wickedly accented voice.

_Warning will Robinson, something isn't kosher here_.

Dean narrowed his eyes and considered Death for a minute, who was picking a piece of lint off his jacket sleeve. His gaunt shoulders stretching his black jacket tight, reveling a .. _what the hell was that? Did I glimpse a DVD case? Was it .. no .. no way!_

"Ahh haa!" He spun around and snapped his fingers. "Its March! You're heading to Spring Break for Girls Gone Wild, junk food vendor's, and cheap beer!" Death's eyes nearly popped out of his head, huffing sound coming from his throat, almost as if he was choking.

"Dude, seriously, why didn't you just say so? Every man's gotta go at least once!"

* * *

And that is how Dean wound up spending an entire day as a three legged dog in a vet's clinic, standing in line with his 'master', one older gentleman named Dean Pizzdmehoff, praying freverently to Castiel to rescue him before he was neutered. He never mentioned it to Sam, and swore to

Cas that if he let it slip during one of Sam's 'puppy dog eye' moments (which Cas can NEVER resist - that's how Sam started his never ending 'I - Can't - Believe - I - Did - That - Last - Summer' saga when Cas told him what he did when he was douche-bag T1000 soulless jerk) he would tell all

his brother's about what future Cas was like - and believe me that will keep Cas' mouth shut. Last thing I'd want, and last thing Cas wants apparently, is for his brother's to know about drugs and orgy's. Yeah I know, I laughed about that too, but really who wants a bunch of douche bag

angels going rogue any more than we already have right now?

* * *

**** I'm very narcissistic, so please review ****


End file.
